


Quel che si nasconde dietro quella facciata di fredda cordialità

by Kazaha_87



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene secondo film - Determinazione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la baraonda che le ragazze hanno creato nel bagno degli uomini per recuperare Piyomon e Meicoomon, tutti tornano a rilassarsi, dato che sono alle terme.<br/>Ma qualcosa, per un istante, si è rotto nell'equilibrio che Hikari e Takeru hanno raggiunto dopo anni che si conoscono...<br/>Niente, comunque, che alla fine non possa essere ripristinato per tornare alla "normalità"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quel che si nasconde dietro quella facciata di fredda cordialità

**Author's Note:**

> NB: SPOILER secondo film di Digimon Adventure tri - Determinazione. Missing scene inserita nella prima parte di quattro del film.

Hikari strizzò gli occhi nella più totale frustrazione.

_Perché? Perché fra tutte le persone che c’erano in quel dannato bagno doveva essere proprio Takeru a prendermi al volo?!_

Non riusciva a togliersi quella domanda dalla testa!

Sentiva ancora le sue mani sui suoi fianchi… la sue dita affondare nella carne in una presa salda – e così virile! – attraverso il suo yukata.

Si insaponò distrattamente cercando – invano – di distogliere la mente da quel che era avvenuto circa un quarto d’ora prima nel bagno degli uomini.

Inutile dire che passarsi le mani su tutto il corpo, quelle mani che ancora conservavano il ricordo della pelle calda e umida delle spalle nude di Takeru sui palmi e sulla punta delle dita, non poteva che peggiorare ulteriormente il suo stato di… _confusione_.

Sì: confusione. Non avrebbe usato l’altra parola che le era venuta in mente in quel momento e che sapeva – ma non avrebbe ammesso per nessuna ragione al mondo –  essere più adatta.

_Per la miseria!_ , urlò nella sua mente lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro esasperato.

Perché il suo cuore non smetteva di martellarle in gola?

Erano anni che riusciva a non pensare a lui in quel modo, che pian piano era riuscita a nascondere ciò che provava nel profondo del suo cuore sin da quando erano bambini misurando la distanza giusta da mantenere da lui per non far trasparire nulla e per non sentirsi a disagio, scegliendo le parole in modo tale che non trapelasse ciò che sentiva, rispondendo alle sottili provocazioni di lui con commenti affilati quanto i suoi.

Ci aveva messo _anni_ a raggiungere quel tipo di equilibrio, un equilibrio perfetto che le permetteva di rimanere accanto al ragazzo che amava senza rischiare che qualcosa andasse storto.

E _in_ _un secondo_ si era infranto.

Un brivido la pervase al contatto col getto d’acqua calda del doccino.

Si irrigidì e deglutì a fatica quando sentì un ben preciso muscolo contrarsi e le sue gambe stringersi in un riflesso involontario che amplificò ulteriormente la consapevolezza di quel che le stava succedendo.

I capezzoli le si inturgidirono e per un istante le si appannò la vista mentre cominciò ad ansimare piano, il petto che si alzava e abbassava a ritmo serrato ma le spalle rigorosamente ferme nel tentativo di mantenere le apparenze.

Era in un luogo pubblico, in fondo… Non poteva dimenticarlo.

Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, ogni secondo che passava sempre più a disagio.

Provò a spostare il pensiero su Tailmon, nella speranza che bastasse per ritrovare un contegno, ma niente… allora provò con qualcosa di più serio: gli attacchi dei Digimon Infetti, la questione in sospeso tra suo fratello e Yamato, o quella delle forze armate di cui Nishijima-sensei aveva accennato loro l’altro giorno e che suo fratello aveva ritirato fuori la sera prima a cena…

Stava per farcela quando Mimi fece capolino per dirle di sbrigarsi che loro stavano per spostarsi nella vasca principale e, vedendola insolitamente distratta, le pose la classica domanda che si fa in casi come quello e che una persona non dovrebbe _mai_ fare ad un’altra.

“Tutto a posto?”

Per un istante si sentì avvampare, ma in fondo era addestrata a mentire e a nascondere ciò che provava davanti agli altri… e se c’era sempre riuscita con il diretto interessato, mostrare un sorriso di circostanza e farlo passare per sincero davanti a qualcuno che non fosse lui era un gioco da ragazzi.

Mimi, è vero, era sempre stata piuttosto perspicace – parecchio oltre la media – ma per qualche ragione, anche se si ostinava a ficcare il naso nelle faccende degli altri con fin troppo entusiasmo e in modo sin troppo diretto – se pensava al povero Koushiro non poteva non provare un briciolo di pena per lui, ma supponeva che l’America non avesse fatto altro che peggiorare drasticamente quel suo lato già esuberante che aveva sempre avuto – lei e Takeru non erano mai stati suoi bersagli diretti, anche se erano più giovani di lei.

…chissà se era perché, con le frecciate taglienti e i commenti caustici che si rivolgevano a vicenda loro due, non fosse che ci mettevano già del loro senza bisogno di qualcuno dall’esterno che infierisse ulteriormente?

“Sì, grazie.”, rispose. Poi, seraficamente, chiuse il rubinetto della doccia, si alzò e si avvolse nel suo asciugamano per raggiungere la vasca centrale insieme alla ragazza, e alle altre che le stavano aspettando poco più avanti.

-&-

_Quindi Hikari sa ancora arrossire come tutte le altre ragazze!_

Pensava che avesse dimenticato come si faceva...

Takeru si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo sorriso compiaciuto per essere stato _lui_ , fra tutti, ad afferrarla al volo nel momento in cui stava rischiando di schiantarsi rovinosamente contro il muro poco più avanti.

Che scena assurda!

Un lievissimo sbuffo di risa si fece strada attraverso le narici mentre la bocca rimaneva serrata ma i bordi si incurvarono leggermente verso l’alto.

Si fermò, come gli altri, a guardare le ragazze uscire dal bagno degli uomini con Piyomon e Meicoomon in braccio alle rispettive Digiprescelte.

Sperò che Hikari si voltasse indietro almeno una volta per poter rivedere l’imbarazzo sul suo volto nel momento in cui i loro sguardi si fossero incrociati.

Aveva pianificato di farle un cenno di saluto con la mano e di sorriderle con lo stesso sorriso finto che era bravissimo a mostrare a sua volta a chi lo circondava se si fosse voltata…

Ma non successe.

Quando le ragazze scomparirono dalla loro visuale, Takeru si ritrovò a sospirare contrariato.

_Peccato!_ , pensò mentre decise di recuperare le sue cose e andare a mettersi in ammollo ancora una volta nella vasca centrale, raggiungendo gli altri che, a quanto pareva, avevano avuto la sua stessa idea dopo _l’ “emozione_ ” delle ragazze nel loro bagno.

Di solito si sentivano storie del contrario…

Un sogghigno comparve sulle sue labbra a quel pensiero e scomparve l’istante successivo.

Poi fissò il vuoto mentre gli altri erano occupati in una conversazione futile come un’altra.

Non si sforzò di ascoltare quel che stavano dicendo e nessuno badò a lui, che continuò indisturbato a vagare con la mente altrove.

_Chissà se Hikari sarebbe arrossita allo stesso modo se ci fosse stato qualcun altro al suo posto?_

Si stupì leggermente di essere piuttosto infastidito da quel pensiero.

Hikari era bravissima a nascondersi dietro una maschera di fredda cordialità… una défaillance del genere da parte sua era cosa _davvero rara_ da vedere.

No: non gli piaceva affatto l’idea di condividere quell’Hikari con qualcun altro.

Solo lui aveva il diritto di vedere quell’espressione sul suo volto!

Non sopportava _nemmeno il pensiero_ che qualcun altro potesse godere di una simile vista… di un simile divertimento per quel gioco che portavano avanti da anni…

Perché erano anni, ormai, che le provava tutte pur di riuscire a tirarle fuori un’espressione del genere, così comune da vedere sul volto di tutte le altre ragazze e così impossibile da ispirare sul suo!

L’ultima volta che aveva visto Hikari arrossire era stato tre anni prima quando, nel mondo del Mare Oscuro, era andato a riprenderla e le aveva promesso che le sarebbe sempre stato accanto e che lei avrebbe sempre potuto contare su di lui.

Un ricordo spaventoso…

Aveva davvero avuto paura di perderla, quella volta…

Aveva tentato per anni di rivedere quell’espressione in un contesto meno drammatico senza mai riuscire nel suo intento.

Aveva provato addirittura a farla ingelosire con altre ragazze, con frecciatine e commenti che sembravano quelli di una coppia sposata da anni. Davvero, le aveva provate tutte per stuzzicarla, per istigare una reazione sul suo bellissimo e impassibile viso, ma non era mai riuscito nemmeno ad incrinare leggermente quel muro di granito dietro il quale lei si nascondeva da tutti per chissà quale ragione.

Nemmeno una volta aveva visto un briciolo di risultato per i suoi sforzi titanici!

Fino a quel momento…

Beh, in fondo era umana anche lei, no? E lui era praticamente nudo a meno dell’asciugamano che portava avvolto intorno alla vita, e il contesto era già imbarazzante di per sé… Se non fosse arrossita nemmeno così forse si sarebbe fatto delle domande…

_Uffa! Perché non ti sei voltata?!_ , si lamentò nella sua testa e, deluso che quel momento, in cui, dopo non ricordava bene nemmeno lui quanto tempo, aveva finalmente avuto una scusa per toccarla e stringerla a sé, non fosse durato che un fugace attimo, sospirò, attirando, seppur involontariamente, l’attenzione degli altri su di sé.

Tutti si voltarono verso di lui, chi stupito, chi perplesso… ma erano tutti ragazzi, quindi nessuno ficcò il naso e, l’istante successivo, erano già tutti tornati ai loro discorsi vuoti di poco prima e avevano smesso ancora una volta di badare a lui.


End file.
